Don't Leave Me
by klingonwannabe
Summary: An alternate (painful) ending to the episode Second Star to the Right. One shot.


**(Was just cleaning it up a bit after rereading it)**

Emma ran into the room with her gun high. "Let her go." She demanded at Greg. Her eyes gave him a threatening look, one wrong move and he was dead, Emma had no problem shooting him. "Emma..." Regina weakly spoke her name, it sounded like she was begging Emma to save her. Emma was trying to keep herself under control she knows too well that losing emotional control can get people hurt in these types of situation. "It's ok Regina I'm here. You just hang in there for me, ok?" Regina groaned in response. Emma looked at her; she was pale and her eyes were out of focus. The rage filled every inch of her at the site of Regina so broken after being tortured. Emma's grip tightened around the gun. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Emma asked, her voice shaking.

"What's wrong with me?" Greg responded sounding offended. "She took my father away from me, killed him, making me an orphan and whenever I told my story of what had happened people thought I was just a traumatized kid who couldn't admit his father abandoned him!" Emma took a cautious step forward and lowered her gun slightly, she couldn't see if he had a weapon on him and didn't want to step to close in case he reacted. She looked down at Regina, her eyes were closed and her breathing was becoming shallow.

"Look I'm not saying what she did wasn't wrong. It was _very_ wrong, but this isn't the same person who did that to you. She's different now. She has a son who loves her and she has me. We keep her from falling apart and returning to that person." Greg slammed his fist on top of the machine.

"That's not good enough!" Emma raised her gun again; her body telling her to pull the trigger. "She deserves to die for what she did to me!"

"Vengeance won't bring your father back, Greg. You'll just feel empty and nothing you do will ever fill it. You'll turn into that Regina that took your father away from you." He gave her a wicked smile.

"I guess we'll see." And before Emma could react he pulled the lever sending a surge of powerful electricity into Regina.

"No!" Screamed Emma. The sound of Regina's agony filled the room and Emma didn't even hesitate; she shot Greg three times in the chest. He fell and was dead before he hit the ground. Emma ran over to the machine with tears streaming down her face and panic in her veins. Regina was convulsing on the table and her screams had stopped. "Fuck!" She didn't know how to turn it off. She raised her gun once more and emptied her gun into the machine causing it to brake. Emma turned to Regina; her body shaking in fear as she looked at her. Regina was limp with her eyes closed shut and blood running out of her nose. "Regina." She said lovingly as she removed the cords and lifted Regina's head up into her arms. "Hey I'm here. I'm not going to leave you." Regina strained to open her eyes, but she got them open enough to see Emma's face. She took deep breaths that made a rattling, wheezing sound in her chest.

"Emma..."  
"I'm right here baby. You're safe now." Tears fell onto Regina's face; mixing with her blood.

"T..take care..of our son." She struggled with every syllable. Emma's eyes widened

"No don't you dare say things like that! You're going to be fine. Ok? Henry is waiting for his moms to come home to him." Regina's eyes became unfocused and her head began to go limp in Emma's arms.

"I love you." She said with her last breath. Regina's chest stopped going up and down and her eyes had shut.

"Regina?...Regina!" The pain built up inside Emma seeing her lovers dead body and it exploded out of her. She screamed from the agony and her magic came out in such a force it broke every window in the room. She grabbed Regina's limp body into her arms and lifted it, but it was too heavy and she fell on the floor. "Please come back!" She screamed at the lifeless body. She wrapped her arms around Regina and brought her to her chest. Emma started running her fingers through those dark locks like she always did when she held Regina. "Please don't leave me here alone."


End file.
